extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Aliens
The Earth aliens are named this because they were the first signs of extraterrestrial life and they invaded Earth in the year 2100. They were featured in a comic called "T.O.P. Vs. M.A.K." (and its spinoff series called "The beginning of the end")And invaded Earth. In the comic, the world essentially has been torn apart in an almost 100+ year war that originally started with the unification of the Earth in 2019. Eventually, 2 factions emerged from this unified government in 2032 and each wanted to control the globe for themselves. These were "Totally on point" (TOP) that controlled the Western Hemisphere and "Made At Kenya" (MAK) that controlled the Eastern Hemisphere. There was a third faction who wanted peace restored called MORG (Military Organization: Rogue Group). Many citizens of Earth believed the aliens were god's ironic way of punishing humanity for the long war that has plagued it for nearly a century. Destcription In the comic, these creatures were soon discovered to have most likely originated on some far off planet and were created by another species much more advanced than humans ever were and then the Earth Aliens (or just "aliens") were found to be able to evolve and change with experience and eventually overwhelmed and killed off their creators' population and then went on to find more worlds once they took control of their creators' technology. They had been made into many forms to fill military roles and were all shaped by a queen alien leader who nurtured them all with nutrients from the "king" alien which the queen eats to make new generations and soldiers. Altogether these aliens are not dim-witted with their standard forms being the smartest. All aliens have brains encased in a shell that limits their brain to think about one specific thing at a time so they can accomplish single goals easier and more efficiently than any human. However, their weakness is that it can be only one goal at a time. This weakness was exploited by UEF (United Earth Defense Force ) Soldiers. There is also alien injector forms that can insert tentacles into another organism to form a casing over their original brain to infect and make it become an alien and grow alien features but they do not fully kill the organism. The organism fights on the aliens’ side at that point and these infected organisms can be anything from a housefly to a human to a fully grown blue whale. In fact, the blue whale became extinct within 2 days due to its importance in establishing the Earth Aliens’ navy. Soon the aliens won the war and humans built a large rocket to blast away from Earth and they destroyed Earth using a "Planet-stomper" that de-stabilized Earth's gravitational field. Most of the aliens went with it, while the Salvation rocket blasts off to a planet called Sentry IV that supposedly has life and can support a reborn human population, but who knows, the Aliens could still be out there. A hint has been given as well, the Queen is confirmed to not be dead and they will be returning in a second comic series titled "The Beginning Of The End". All alien forms are listed below: Alien Brains Alien brains are the core component of each form, varying in size but performing the same task, thinking and prioritizing one task at a time. The brain was encased in a hard protective shell, which made headshots not as effective and also made the brain think the way it did. When an organism was infected by an Infector form, the infector form simply modified the brains genetic code to grow a spiked casing around it, turning that organism into an alien form that fights for them and also makes them think like an alien, prioritizing one thing above all else and doing that single task very well before moving onto the next one. The way the alien brains think also was used against them, as when humans used confusing tactics the aliens took a while to switch tasks and were stunned momentarily. Exploiting this gave the UEF the few victories it had during the war as conventional tactics against them were doomed to fail, resulting in near 90-100% casualty rates among infantry and ground attack units. Alien Creator race The civilization that created the aliens were a very intelligent but warlike people. They created the aliens to be used as a controllable smart weapon that could take over entire star systems with ease. The overconfident aliens overlooked many flaws in their "weapon" and it turned on them, becoming smarter than they ever expected. After they were wiped out, traces of the massive war had been spread around the galaxy. As far as anyone knows, they are completely extinct and at one time were a great race of peoples, with a civilization that once spanned all the way to Sentry IV and the Sentry star system. There was a concept drawing of these aliens but it has been long lost. The original concept gave them a shadowy black look, and a very tall and slim shape, almost like large slendermen. Queen form The Queen is the largest form and nurtures all the Aliens. Not much is known about the queen apart from that she produces all aliens in her army and she is absolutely gargantuan, perhaps far larger than Earth. She also possibly may get her large size from previously invaded and gobbled up planets much like Earth. The queen also only enters the battlefield when the entry point is completely safe and cleared out, with minimal dangers. King form The only thing more mysterious than the Queen are the King forms. They are most likely very large, maybe similar in size to Queens. They provide the nutrients that a Queen requires to make new alien generations to grow the army. It is unknown how many kings there are and if they possess any offensive or defensive capabilities. It is known however from research that the king forms are essentially killed and eaten by the Queen to gain their nutrients. A king has never been seen and due to their role and nature, they most likely never will be. Subhoster form The Subhoster, despite being smaller than the "Hoster form", are huge alien forms. They are usually used as the Aliens' mobile command center and base. Subhosters have an absorber at the front of their bodies that eats almost anything in their path and are perfect disposal units that can destroy an enemy's weapons and vehicles before they can be recaptured and used again. The things the subhoster consumes can also be transformed into electrical bio-energy that the Aliens utilize for some of their non-organic based weaponry. Their insides are also almost entirely hollow. As described by legends told from survivors that once sat in a Subhoster's stomach, the Alien form's stomach is almost infinite, as if leading into a dark hole, like an alternate dimension. These claims are probably false but give insight into how absolutely massive the intake rates of these creatures were. Misirah Form The Misriah was the second alien form encountered, it was much like a dinosaur or a lizard. It was encountered near the end of the TOP and MAK war near the Misria Valley in Brazil, a territory occupied by TOP. It was essentially a huge destructive siege engine engineered by the Queen alien to clear the way and weaken enemy defenses before the main invasion force arrived. The Misriah Forms moved very slowly, but once over a target, it could destroy it within seconds. It's weaponry included a massive toothy mouth. huge spikes and feet as well as a tail that could sting and puncture large objects. There were at least 2 Misriah Aliens as besides the main one that attacked Misria Valley, there were 4 more sightings. These merely stayed sightings and the Misriah forms were never seen again. It is unknown how they got onto the planet, but most likely arrived by way of meteor shower and grew beneath the ocean until full size. The soldiers that faced This form and survived have called it the "Dinosaur" or "Godzilla". Finally, the fate of the Misriah Alien that attacked Misria valley was actually death by a massive Japanese Mining machine called the Ubakai. This was only after several TOP Taser tanks tried to subdue the creature for live testing. However, they were completely destroyed by the Alien. Human Infected Form A human infected by an infector form. During the short war against the aliens, many humans were infected by alien infector forms, a very common form of alien. Usually, like all organisms infected by Infector forms, spikes grew out of the person's body and claws erected from where hands once were. Most facial features become distorted and what was once a potentially healthy human being, becomes a monster. Of all infected alien forms, the human ones seem to be the only ones that can still infect other organisms after being infected initially. It is unknown why this is, perhaps it is due to the extra brain capacity allowed by humans or perhaps the aliens allowed this as many humans would be reluctant to kill former friends and family now infected and in their hesitation could become infected themselves, as was the case for many civilians during the fall of Earth. Humans infected by infector forms were described as being very aimless and zombie-like. Infector form The standard infector form which is basically a fat worm with infecting tentacles. These tentacles were also known as an "infecting tongue". These went into an organism's brain and modified its activity to infect them. These forms were deployed in mass numbers and were one of the most common forms of aliens. They varied in size due to the different sizes of animals that were being infected and usually were at a 1:32 size ratio to the victim. The infector forms also had spiked "mouths" to allow them to burrow through the ground or walls to maximize the range of targets that could be infected. If the infector is in immediate danger or a target is an enemy but is not of good infecting quality (wounded or missing limbs), the alien will use its mouth to grind them up into "pools of red". Standard Form The original alien forms which are bipedal and are the commanders and elite soldiers of the aliens. These forms, along with the queen and king alien forms which were made to independently make other forms, are the original alien forms created by the ancient alien race that was killed off by their creation. These forms took the appearance closest to humans (or perhaps the race that created the aliens) and possessed the greatest prioritization on and off the battlefield. While there are 2 ranks seen in the comics by appearance, it is known that Standard forms holding the rank of 'Major’ (3rd rank) exist.They also were decorated in armor and battle gear that was engineered by their creators. They also wielded weaponry made by their creators for them, usually made of a highly-perfected metal called "Nepto", which was presumably native to the Alien's homeworld. This includes the Nepto "Energy Sabre", which was a metal melee weapon the standard forms used that also could shoot a small energy bolt that can rip and melt through unarmored flesh. There was also standard Alien swords, which were flat multi-bladed Nepto swords ending in spikes. The spikes indicate the weapons were most likely modified. The standard forms also use standard alien weapons that were not engineered by their creators. These include the Slinger shooters which mold onto a user's hand and whenever they clench their fists, it fires. When fired, the Slinger shooter uses a complex mechanism that fires one bullet that essentially triggers the launch of 4 more that can cause catastrophic damage to a target. Finally there was a weapon similar to a pistol used by the aliens called the "Plasma Stinger", which seems to be a miniaturized version of the stinger on the Misriah alien forms' tail. Alien personel weapons 1C115977-DD84-49A4-9212-82E238BB79A2.jpeg|The Plasma Stinger (Alien Pistol) D80E20D7-0E86-4EDB-BC39-389A2729C8AF.jpeg|The Slinger Shooter (Alien main ranged personel weapon) D88EB8A1-BB69-48B3-A72A-5CF259D8E257.jpeg|Nepto Sword CA121181-CEF6-4989-87A1-DA970D312706.jpeg|Alien Energy Sabre Alien Capitol ships These forms were among the 3 classes of Alien main starship. It was essentially a larger variant of the Cruiser class of ships and had larger and more numerous spikes as well as "luminous lighting appendages" extending out of it, perhaps to help indicate the ship's higher status. Not much else is known about the ships besides elite standard form Captains always reside on them, directing fleet movements and attacks. Most likely the ships also had greater firepower than standard cruisers. Alien Cruiser Ships These alien starships were the bread and butter of the Alien fleet, the ship that transported the majority of the forms to Earth and led the attack, paving the way for the Alien Queen to invade. They were huge and could match the size of most starships MORG (and in turn the UEF) had in their arsenal. The alien cruisers were usually around 1 km to 1 mile long. Their armament consisted of Nepto crystal shard launchers on the surface of the ship which targetted smaller ships such as starfighters and served as a point defense system, 3 Alien Nepta energy-particle beam lasers at the bottom of the ship, which targetted enemy starships with a beam that could rip through steel, a "Glob-turret" array, which also served as a point defense system and finally 2 grabber arms, which could tear apart enemy bases and structures as well as push and destroy enemy vessels or rip them apart. The Alien cruisers could open holes at any part of their superstructure to allow for alien "drophubs" (dropships) to deploy as an invasion force. Though most likely rarely used, their grabbers could also infect organisms, most likely limited to larger ones such as Blue Whales. The construction of these massive ships was done around an engine and power source, both stolen from their creators after they were destroyed by the Earth Aliens, and these 2 parts are the only ones that are not organic. Much like the Capitol ship class, the cruisers are grown/ constructed to be rigid, to allow for protection and armor but also to be sentient so that they could operate if the crew was completely wiped out and for them to be adaptable to battlefield situations. It is unknown if any cruisers or capitol ships from the Alien fleet survived the fall of earth, but most likely they became extinct during the event. Not many were known to have been destroyed during the short war for earth before it was decided to sacrifice the planet. In fact only one was confirmed to have been completely killed and shut down by a human starship. This occurs minutes before the order was given to destroy the earth, when an alien cruiser was rammed by a MORG Battlecruiser the Hansen commanded by MORG Captain Grant. Shortly after, the battlecruiser was ambushed by three more cruisers and subsequently destroyed. The Cruisers were also mocked by UEF Soldiers, calling them "orange slices", referring to the spiked stabilizer wings on the side, which also served as the crew's quarters. 22A54F35-DE99-4062-8A82-B6B79D63DC02.jpeg|Alien Fleet organization diagram BBA57D7D-94F4-4D5F-B3E7-0D7AE92401AD.jpeg|MORG and Alien ships in combat over Earth. This was the first engagement and sighting of the Alien fleet and along with it the Alien Cruisers. 679601CE-3016-42A9-8E68-A1FDC47C9CAA.jpeg|The invasion of Atlanta as depicted in the comics. Atlanta, Georgia was one of the first land-based targets the aliens invaded with their fleet 30539E44-17C9-4F13-8794-F75915A34FA3.jpeg|An Alien Cruiser demonstrates the destructive power of it's Nepto Energy-Particle beam lasers. You can also see it deploying an Alien Drophub. It is also important to note that this cruiser strangely is not armed with grabbers and the Nepto lasers seem to suck up enemy structures rather than simply destroying them. Though it is not known, perhaps this was a rare form of Cruiser. 822CCDB9-C727-4D6F-840C-B2767B786520.jpeg|The Hansen is destroyed by Alien Cruisers near the end of the war. Alien Capitol Ship (V2) The 3rd and final class of Alien starship was the Capitol ship V2. It was essentially the highest and most perfected form of Alien space vehicles. It commanded other Alien Capitol ships (V1) as well as the entirety of the Alien fleet. It only answered to the queen in respect to orders. This ship was essentially a large mobile scouting headquarters for the aliens. Only 16 would be needed to equal the mass of Earth. The Capitol ship V2 was very similar in orientation to the Cruiser, it was built around Ancient Alien engines harvested from their creators (except on a much larger scale), with crew living quarters, a Glob-turret array, holes to fire Nepto crystal shards and deploy Drophubs as well as being covered in large spikes. There were many differences, however, most notably the shape, which was literally a large spiked ball with engines, leading to UEF troopers mocking the shape with the title "Hamburger", as many called it. It also had large storages for energy harvested by Hoster and Subhoster forms, which could power the Capitol ship and the entire fleet for years. The ship also had a large cargo bay for holding captured items from previously invaded worlds and Alien engineer quarters. As for its armament, it also lacked Nepto beam lasers, but instead, as it's primary weapon it had a colossal double-barrel MAC (Magnetic accelerator cannon) Gun mounted on the front of it, running through the middle of the ship. This weapon was also taken from the Aliens' creators and most likely was a superweapon at one time. Now it serves as a spearhead for the Alien fleet, obliterating space defenses before they can get a shot out. It is unknown if any more Capitol ship V2s exist, but only one was ever seen during the war and it was presumed destroyed with the fall of earth, sucked into the sun just as the earth was after it broke up. Straggler Form The Straggler was essentially one of the weakest alien forms meant for frontline assault, usually killable with one shot to anywhere. They are intended to be cannon fodder and support units for the aliens. Alternatively, their corpses were also used as mobile cover by Standard forms. They usually moved quite fast and would attempt to bite and maul human victims to death. They were most successful against residential civilian areas, ripping hundreds of families to pieces. In military engagements, however, they were close to useless. Eetacher Form Eetacher Forms (also known as attacher forms) were the Alien's primary anti-vehicle unit, armed with huge knife arms, these alien forms could slash through soldiers and enemy vehicles or pick them up and drop them. They were rarely used in combat as they were very vulnerable and slow, but when they were used they usually entered the battlefield undetected until the very last moment. They used thermal jets on the bottom of their bodies to float around. Exemplar Gunboat These gunboats were essentially living rigid ships, that could be "piloted" by other alien forms. It seems in the case of the Exemplar, they were piloted by a very unusually specific unnamed alien form, which in some cases overgrows and extends out of the ship. This may suggest that the pilots live and coexist inside the ship. These seem to be the Aliens "ground attack" aircraft, being fast, but not small and light enough to intercept fighter aircraft. They are armed with 2 heavy cannons that launch an unknown ammunition, possibly Nepto crystal shards. In addition to that, it should be noted that the Examplar's engines are also of the ancient creator species origin. Moba Form The Moba Form was the first alien form ever encountered by humanity, long before the initial invasion. It most likely arrived in a similar manner to the Misriah Forms, in meteor showers. Moba Forms, unlike Misriahs, are exclusively sea-faring and were seemingly engineered to destroy the majority of the TOP and MAK naval fleets before the invasion happened. The Moba forms possessed powers in their tentacles, which could bend machines to their will, including forcibly jamming communications from a ship. This made it extremely easy to destroy human naval battleships without a single soul on land knowing about it. The first encounter was involved with the disappearance of the MAK Missile Cruiser, the Ebonia. Only when the aliens invaded, was it known that a Moba form destroyed the ship. Later during the war, several Moba forms attacked naval ships, including one that completely destroyed the TOP supercarrier The Spirit of Light. 3E6644C0-54E0-460A-BEAF-C3A80B8F95CF.jpeg|The Ebonia Missile Cruiser destroyed by the first Moba Form. 80D10B57-D169-4CA8-BCCA-E6A09AA53D9B.jpeg|The scene depicting the very first human casualty to aliens, a MAK seaman, Private Johnson DD6957E8-95D8-4FBA-BC4C-73E4A0B485B4.jpeg|The destruction of The Spirit of Light by Moba form during the war. Chupacabra Forms Chupacabra forms are a lesser form of alien used during the war, mainly serving as an alien bomb or grenade. Their nature was to explode, killing itself, and possibly many enemies along with it. It had a veiny center with a single eye or "viewer", along with 4 spider-like legs. As implied by its name, it most likely was first deployed in the ocean, possibly to sink or damage navy ships. Glob-Turrets Glob-Turrets were the primary battlefield deployable turret of the Aliens. They were essentially large bags of poisonous acid globs (hence the name), that can shoot accurate blasts at enemies, melting through armor and flesh with ease. These turrets were commonly placed on Alien starships as a point defense system against starfighters. They were also used as strategic gun emplacements. The glob turrets were primarily stationary gun turrets, but could also move extremely slowly much like a slug. The function of this was mainly to provide different firing angles on the superstructure of Alien starships. As depicted in the picture above, some Glob-Turrets had eye stalks, giving them added visibility, though this was rare. Bugger Form These forms had a similar function to the Exemplar gunboats, providing air support for ground forces. It was much like the gunboat as well, being of rigid construction but also being alive. The difference is that it was not grown around an ancient creator engine but instead relies on its own power in the form of thermal propulsion vents on its underside allowing it to float, much like the Eetacher form. The Buggers main armament seems to consist of 5 Nepto Crystal shard cannons, presumably capable of firing at an extremely high rate, making it an excellent crowd control and anti-air weapon. Kibo-Isho Form This form was another form of ground attack craft by the aliens. Instead of an engine or thermal jets, the Kibo-Isho flew using 4 paddle wings that it flapped. These gave it a surprising top speed of 120 mph and on some occasions faster elevation control than fighter jets. There are 3 key known features of this form. That its main method of attack was a single acid mucus shooter that could shoot acid that was capable of melting armor and metal, that the age and maturity of the forms was displayed in the height of the spikes on its back and that it had very small eyes and limited visibility. Unlike other alien flying craft, this form is at a considerable disadvantage as due to its propulsion method, it cannot be used in space combat. The Stinger shot form The stinger shot forms were crowd control and anti-infantry units used by the Aliens. They also served as Alien sniper units as they could land hits from immense distances, more so than any other alien unit. They did this with a pair of eyes situated on the stinger gun, which were ten times more observant than the Stinger shot's standard eyes. Along with the stinger gun, the stinger shot also utilized its powerful bite to kill enemies as well as a large group of spikes on its underbelly. It is unknown what this was used for but perhaps was used to pounce on unsuspecting enemies or human civilians that unfortunately wandered into its "sniper's nest". Wetherwort form The Wetherwort form was the "brawn of the aliens" lifting heavy things out of the way, carrying tired standard forms to the battlefield and moving other supplies and captured weapons. They also spearheaded many attacks, charging straight into enemy defenses. According to many witnesses, these forms could take 50 Caliber rounds in the hundreds before going down and many of them had the battle scars to prove it. If any alien forms survived the destruction of earth, it was most likely Wetherworts. Also, one key difference between these and other Alien forms is that they do not seem to have the standard long spiked teeth and jaws of the Alien forms but rather those of a herbivore. Clinger Form The Alien Clinger form was another one of the many anti-naval ship forms used by the aliens. This Alien form would use its spikes to cling to human navy ships and presumably suck or cut a hole in the bottom, effectively sinking or at least crippling the vessel. The clinger form came in 2 sizes, presumably to be used on the different types and classes of ships used by the TOP and MAK navies. It can also be assumed that these forms move around underwater using thermal jets. The Clinger form's danger level assessed by the UEF was "destructive". Hulk Form These forms were somewhat intelligent forms of Aliens, more so than other forms but not on the same level as standard forms. These forms were primarily used as heavy soldiers, that could tear apart entire battalions with just their fists, taking several bullets before going down. When charging and attacking it usually runs on all 4 legs, though in a showcase of its semi-intelligent nature, it walks on its hind legs at all other times. Not much else is known about it. Alien Portal The Alien Portal is the portal that the aliens traveled to earth using. Moving an entire starship fleet requires a massive amount of energy and instead of using that on the whole fleet, the Aliens use a single portal that moves into a planet's orbit. Following the portal's arrival, the fleet moves through it and commences the invasion. It is unknown how the portal moves, but it is most likely massive thermal jets. Along with this, it is unknown how the portal even works. Several theories such as wormholes and black holes arose but were non-conclusive as studies ended prematurely due to the destruction of Earth. Very little is known about it and if it even has a defensive armament at all. Alien Drophub Alien drophubs were extremely common forms of alien vehicles. While they had no known armament, it was used in strategic troop deployment across earth, delivering most alien forms to their destinations on the battlefield. Each Alien Cruiser is equipped with at least one, if not tens or even hundreds of Drophubs. Their primary deployment method is through its mouth, which morphs out of its fuselage. Out of this mouth comes many "Drop slugs", which drop enemies onto the battlefield safely and allow the Drophub to quickly leave the area and minimize the risk of it being shot down. Inside it can fit several drop slugs, which can in total carry 60 troops and the ancient ion engine which the craft was grown around can propel the craft to exactly 696 mph in-atmosphere. The UEF classified its danger level, or more like its importance to the aliens, as "High". Alien Drop Slugs These drop slugs were utilized by the aliens to deliver troops safely to the battlefield. Drophubs would fly down to the surface near the battlefield and do a touch and go approach, dropping Drop slugs from low altitude then flying back to an Alien cruiser to refuel. Its armor is an ooze that hardens on impact, protecting itself and the occupants inside. It appears this armor is extremely hard to produce and can only be utilized on small alien forms such as the slug. Only extremely powerful blunt force weapons can destroy a drop slug, such as a howitzer or an orbital defense cannon. Statistics show a healthy undamaged drop slug can travel at almost 20 mph in small bursts and are driven and controlled by Alien standard forms, specifically ones holding the rank of Major. Once they reach their destination, the drop slug is commanded to allow all occupants room to ooz out of the slug and begin fighting. The UEF knows so little about these forms that they have classified its danger level as "N/A". In the comic, the drop slugs only actual appearance can be seen being dropped by a Drophub during the battle of Atlanta. Onibaba Form The Onibaba form was the aliens' enforcer unit, with a wide variety of attack methods. It could not only bite targets but also use its grabber arms as spike clubs, whips and as a Nepto Crystal shard "machine gun". One of its unique abilities was that it could eat and digest humans in under 10 seconds. One other fact known about the Onibaba is that it was rather slow for such a ferocious alien form, owing to its short legs, though it could jump extremely high, possibly due to small thermal jets on its body. According to the comic, during the war "Onibaba" was a term coined by the Japanese to mock the form as the word apparently meant "Ugly hamburger". The UEF would later classify this form's danger level as "So high, its ugliness is a weapon", in other words, very high. Hoster form The hoster form, also known as "Alien Alpha", was the largest land invasion form of Aliens. Much like the smaller Subhoster forms, it serves as a mobile base and command center, being able to launch Drophubs of its own, much like an Alien Cruiser. The hosters are the direct disciples of the Alien Queen, doing her bidding directly. The Hosters are armed with 2 cannons that fire an unknown ammunition, maybe large Nepto crystal shards or Laser beams. They also have an energy sucker but unlike the Subhoster, the Hoster's is absolutely gargantuan and can suck up 50 times more energy and objects per second, destroying everything in its path. For defense, the Hoster has a small Glob-turret array on its top section. There was one notable weakness to the hoster, if you can get it to stop eating for long enough you can kill it. One such method was getting it into the air or blasting it into space though before this theory could be tested the war ended prematurely due to the destruction of Earth. The Hoster also could see all of its surroundings at every angle, though how it could do this was not understood. Very few examples of this form were seen, but it was known that several existed. Blong Form The Blong form was a rather odd alien form. While being stronger than the Straggler form it was still not very useful in an all out combat situation. Equipped better for killing civilian populations en mass. They were no doubt fast runners and were probably assassin units, utilizing their strong jaws and 4 unique "black-venom" appendages, which probably could stab and kill its enemy over time, even if the Blong was killed before the enemy could be fully killed by it. The Blong's tail was very long and had heavy spikes and stuck upright to give the form incredible balance. Unknown Form Decades-long after the Alien war, in 2178, the UEF launched several space programs in an attempt to build a craft that could reach earth. In time their 4th space program "Gamma Program" was capable of the feat. The UEF sent the craft to earth to investigate the state of their homeworld. All was well as the viewers back on Sentry IV examined the scanners, until it picked up movement coming from an old UEF Troop transport floating in space in the Earth's debris field slowly being swallowed up by the sun. Soon something leaped out of the truck bed and the scanners went dark. Presumably, the Gamma craft was destroyed and what had done it was a surviving alien. From the shadow briefly seen in the comic, it could possibly be a Clinger form, or something similar. The "Beginning of the End"'s run ended shortly after so the identity of the creature was never determined. Alien Infected forms I saved this bit for last, these are all the confirmed canon forms of infected organisms on earth apart from the much more notable human form. The Blue whale Form is not included as it is only mentioned but not seen in the comics. 6F7C9003-2C44-4A2E-86D4-280A8A99F4C3.jpeg|Cow Infected Form D3ACACAA-588C-4B84-A3F9-BC4D5BB8DA56.jpeg|Garden Snake Infected Form Note: Several snakes growing out of the main one. D6642590-B66E-4C98-808B-B8579E970418.jpeg|Cockroach Infected Form Note:Size of a human baby (Inspired by Radroaches) D77C4B82-C556-44AC-BA5E-9E821CCFDFD5.jpeg|Dog Infected Form 64C22DE5-4A76-4434-B8A4-CFC9DB74C779.jpeg|Rhino Infected Form E497F783-4538-4D8B-AF0E-372FE7DADBFF.jpeg|Orangutan/Monkey Infected Form BD609655-9844-422F-BB5F-87A9FEE419E7.jpeg|Rattle Snake Infected Form 1139CDBC-2250-471A-9F34-4AE252232655.jpeg|Seagull Infected Form Fate of the Aliens When all of humanity realized they could not win the war against the aliens, TOP, MAK and MORG decided to band together and form the UEF. After several years of fighting (14 years), they decided to develop a plan. They constructed 2 key items in secret bases. A planet stomper, which was a huge magnetic solid state "stomper" that could bombard the earth repeatedly throwing its gravitational field off balance and forcing the earth to crumble into nothingness, leaving its debris to float, slowly being devoured by the sun, with the Aliens going with it. The second was the Salvation rocket, designed to carry around 100 able-bodied humans (some of them being UEF troopers to keep order on the rocket) on an almost exactly 25 year trip to Sentry IV, the 4th planet in the Sentry system, known to be able to support life. This plan was carried out and supposedly the entire alien race was wiped out (with the exception of the kings and any other aliens that did not go through the portal). Among these aliens were the entire fleet of capitol ships and cruisers and every Drophub involved in the Alien war. This was in year 2114 and by 2136, the Salvation had reached its destination and life began to prosper once more with the UEF rebuilding humanity on the methane planet. In 2147, former individuals that once were part of MORG, formed RAG, or "Revolutionary Action Group" because they did not find satisfaction in how the UEF ran itself as it was too much like the old government. So they formed their own government and soon over land disputes, declared war on the UEF. It was beginning to look as if humanity had not learned their lesson at all. Later, in addition to the unknown form seen by the Gamma Probe, an unidentified, mysterious crashed spacecraft was found deep in the methane oceans of Sentry IV, which was approached and on approach, caused mirages and hallucinations on the surface of the planet. This ship is extremely similar to the construction of the alien Cruisers and it is semi-confirmed to be a crashed ship belonging to the Earth Aliens' creator species. This may mean traces of aliens exist on Sentry IV, though it is unlikely. Later the UEF's Charlie space program found a similar section of spacecraft orbiting Sentry IV. The comic run of "Beginning of the End" and TOP vs. MAK" was cut short and the story ended in year 2178 of the timeline, with no real reveal as to what the fate of the aliens and their queen was. 58E60E31-DD6A-4500-BA42-F5824389051A.jpeg|Sentry IV C51DDAA6-DA5F-431A-9CA2-698C2B5102D9.jpeg|The layout of the Sentry system 1C9C31EB-C6BC-417A-A793-6A084BFEED87.jpeg|The "Ground Stomper" diagram, the weapon that sacrificed Earth for humanity's survival. 48BEA012-0CA5-408A-B2C4-FE077FCC8109.jpeg|The UEF's Salvation rocket diagram F1FEDD89-535F-413C-B75F-684B86866B12.jpeg|As the Ground Stomper began destroying the earth, the rocket launched. FAB592CB-E071-4388-925D-3CC87C0C5463.jpeg|The earth as it crumpled away toward the sun along with almost every single alien form created by the Queen to attack the Earth and (as far as they know) the Queen herself. CF80E649-7727-4064-9045-93CB2C00B7F5.jpeg|UEF Emblem F66EE55B-D387-4888-9F58-BAB8E2486892.jpeg|RAG emblem 6E214ABB-CE6B-47F2-9AC6-61E7CC5EE434.jpeg|Alternative RAG military emblem 95386FC8-4E0E-464B-83CC-9B4E12A6AC95.jpeg|TOP vs. MAK and The Beginning of the End factions diagram 95D2DE47-3182-45F9-9778-7C289915F0E0.jpeg|The Charlie Space program finds an ancient alien starship wreckage. Trivia *Many alien forms were inspired by creatures in Halo and Alien as well as several other film series including Star Wars, Godzilla and World War Z. Category:Tayd0gta's Content Category:Alien Species Category:Sapient Species